


VID - This Must be the Place

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV of Madison Clark</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID - This Must be the Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagwriter78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/gifts).



**vid title:** This Must be the Place  
**music:** This Must be the Place (Naive Melody) cover by Feronia  
**source:** Fear the Walking Dead, season one  
**duration:** 4:07  
**Notes:** Made for jagwriter78 for festivids  
**summary:** POV of Madison Clark  
**content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything)  


**download:** [streaming video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTHPFe9yzq4)  
[198mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/ceph4crcfua5d6d/This_Must_be_the_Place_-_Fear_the_Walking_Dead_-_kiki_miserychic.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/139566187955)  


_Home is where I want to be_  
Pick me up and turn me round  
I feel numb - born with a weak heart  
So I guess I must be having fun  
The less we say about it the better  
Make it up as we go along  
Feet on the ground  
Head in the sky  
It's ok I know nothing's wrong  
Nothing 

_Hi yo, I got plenty of time_  
Hi yo, you got light in your eyes  
And you're standing here beside me  
I love the passing of time  
Never for money  
Always for love  
Cover up and say goodnight  
Say good night 

_Home is where I want to be_  
But I guess I'm already there  
I come home, she lifted up her wings  
I guess that this must be the place  
And I can't tell one from another  
Did I find you or you find me?  
There was a time  
Before we were born  
If someone asks, this where I'll be  
Where I'll be 

_Hi yo, we drift in and out_  
Hi yo, sing into my mouth  
Out of all those kinds of people  
You got a face with a view  
And I'm just an animal looking for a home and,  
Share the same space for a minute or two  
And you will love me 'til my heart stops  
Love me 'til I'm dead  
Eyes that light up, eyes with a view  
Cover up the blank spots  
Hit me on the head  
Ah ooh 


End file.
